A Proposition
by blue.skies.2010
Summary: Chuck seeks helps in figuring out his Blair situation. "His knock was soft, and he slowly pushed the door open, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to do. “Hey,” he muttered, as a face looked up at him in surprise from behind the desk."


**Note:** So, I really like the idea of this...it's about Chuck getting some help (from the greatest person EVER) in figuring out how to deal with his Blair situation. Set after The Grandfather (so none of this Chuck and Vanessa nonsense, and a more ambiguous idea of the Blair/Nate relationship - they are dating and Chuck saw the jacket). So yes, let me know you thoughts? :)

* * *

Chuck took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He knew he needed to this. He needed to do something. It was eating him up inside. Everywhere he went, whatever he did, he could only think of…_her_. Regardless of everything going on around him, all his own problems, it just came back to her. And how it would be so much easier, so much better, if she was just with him, like before. Like before he royally screwed everything up. _Shit_.

And so he paced, and he thought, and he threw things and he moped and he _definitely_ drank, and somehow everything had led him to this door.

This big, dark door, which somehow seemed to hold the answers to his future. It was daunting, it was teasing him, questioning his motives. _He_ was questioning his motives. But this was something he had to do. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't even try.

His knock was soft, and he slowly pushed the door open, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to do. "Hey," he muttered, as a face looked up at him in surprise from behind the desk.

"Chuck, what a surprise. Step into my office," Eric grinned, motioning around his dimly lit bedroom. He eyed his stepbrother carefully as he pulled out another chair and sat across from Eric. They were both silent for quite some time.

"So…what brings you here?" Eric asked, finally breaking the tension that had built between them. Chuck shuffled anxiously, and Eric raised his eyebrows, amused.

"I was, you know, in the neighborhood…" Chuck trailed off as he leaned back in what (he hoped) was a casual manner.

"Chuck, we live in the same house. You're _always_ in the neighborhood."

_Clearly not casual enough_, Chuck mused to himself. "Fine," he sighed. "Eric, I have a proposition for you."

The youngest van der Woodsen eyed Chuck warily. "I'm listening."

"It's become…glaringly obvious that I may have…I may have misjudged a certain situation. I thought I was doing the right thing, but clearly, that's not the case. And now, well now I have nothing. And she is, well, she's with him. Again. And I've tried, but I can't…This isn't how it's supposed to work. So I need you to…help me. Help me fix it."

"Wow…that has got to be the vaguest thing I've ever heard. Please tell me you didn't practice that. You're lucky I'm observant enough to follow," Eric's eyes were dancing and he fought back the urge to laugh.

Chuck glared at Eric. Of course he was being vague, but he knew Eric would get it. This kind of stuff was hard for him; he didn't do _feelings_ and _emotions_…that's why he didn't go to Serena. Serena would be all questions and concern…Eric would get to the point. Or so Chuck had hoped. However, it was becoming obvious that he was going to make this difficult for Chuck as well.

"So what I'm gathering," Eric continued, stirring Chuck from his thoughts, "is that you need some sort of help…getting Blair back? Even though you totally abandoned her and broke her heart into a million pieces. And even though she's with Nate now. Who is, for the record, your best friend?"

"Thanks for the recap, Eric. You've been a great help," Chuck snapped, and he stood up abruptly from the chair and moved to leave. If Eric was just going to make him feel guiltier for everything he was thinking and _feeling_ (internal shudder), then maybe he would go to Serena. Or maybe he'd just go to the bar. Any bar. Yes, that seemed like a better plan.

"Chuck, wait!" Eric half-shouted, standing as well and wiping the smile off his face. Chuck turned to face him and waited expectantly. Eric sighed. "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing now."

Chuck saw the sincerity in Eric's face, and slumped back into his chair. Eric sat back down as well, offering a small smile to Chuck, who remained stony-faced and rigid. "Continue," Chuck ground out. Eric hesitated, and so Chuck added a much softer, "please."

"Okay," Eric nodded, "If you try to do this…if you try to get her back, you need to be aware of everyone you might be hurting. Because I know that, in the past, you haven't really taken that kind of thing into account."

Eric paused to give Chuck a pointed look – Chuck just shrunk deeper into the chair, so Eric continued, "I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but you need to figure out your feelings, and–Chuck, don't leave!" Eric's eyes widened as Chuck pushed back his chair again, every intention of getting the hell out, but he sighed and slid his chair forward again in resignation.

Once Eric was satisfied Chuck wasn't going anywhere, he began again. "So what exactly _are_ you feeling, Chuck?"

Chuck glanced up at Eric, and then down at his hands. His mind raced. What was he feeling? Confusion? Frustration? Betrayal? Guilt? Regret? Love? _Shit. How did that last one get in there?_ Chuck berated himself mentally. He shouldn't go there. Except that's exactly why he's here, in Eric's room, asking for his help. Damn. He knew it was true. He knew that was it – the feeling – _the_ feeling – but he didn't know if he could…if he should…he just didn't know.

Eric watched Chuck's expression closely. He could see the battle raging within him. He knew this was hard for him. So he thought he would get it started: "Chuck, do you love her?"

The emotions, the ones he had tried so hard to keep hidden, immediately spilled into his features as he stared incredulously at Eric. "What do you think, Eric? Why do you think I'm here?!" He almost shouted.

"Then say it," Eric replied calmly, his face remaining impassive.

"What?"

"Say it. That's what the problem's been all along, right? You can't say it to her? Say it to me. Tell me."

"I think you're being a little selfish right now, Eric. Can we focus on my Blair issue and not your constant need for assurance with our relationship." Chuck hoped a snarky comment would distract Eric from the issue at hand.

Eric scoffed. "Not what I meant, Chuck. I know you love me – who doesn't? I don't _need_ you to say it. She needs you to say it. So say it to me. Tell me you love her."

"I just did!" Chuck cried, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"No you didn't. You implied it, yeah, but you didn't say it."

"Well, that should be good enough."

"Well, it's not," Eric said simply, rolling his eyes. Chuck could be so immature sometimes, sitting there with his stupid _I'm Chuck Bass and I don't need to talk about my feelings _smirk.

Chuck breathed angrily, and glared at Eric.

"Look, you need to figure out what the hell's stopping you. Because you will never get her back if you can't tell her how you feel. I mean, that might not even be enough," Chuck inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut, and Eric added quickly, "But I'm pretty sure she still loves you."

Chuck's features brightened significantly and his eyes shot open. "Really? After…everything?"

Eric looked at Chuck patiently. "Yeah, Chuck, after _everything_."

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?" He did not need Eric building up his hopes if he didn't have solid proof. But Eric was not one to disappoint.

"Little brothers have their ways. Serena's worried about Blair. She doesn't like this Nate thing any more than you do, mostly because she knows Blair's heart isn't in it, and she's worried Blair's doing that thing where she pretends everything's perfect even though she's dying inside…"

Chuck exhaled slowly. This was good. This was very good. He knew he came to Eric for a reason. This was very, very good. He grinned.

"Chuck," Eric said sharply, raising his hand to stop Chuck's steady increase in confidence, "I find it a little unsettling that you're grinning when you hear that she's upset."

"Upset over me," Chuck interjected, but Eric just shook him off.

"This has always been your problem, Chuck." Eric nearly whispered, staring at his hands, "You don't think about other people, not really. You think about your own selfish needs first, and then their needs are like an afterthought. If you're going to keep treating Blair like that, then I don't want to help you. Then you really don't deserve her." Eric glanced up at Chuck, apprehensively.

Chuck sat silently, eyes wide with shock. It took him several moments to recover. He knew he was a selfish person, but hearing about it, hearing Eric say it…it hurt him more than he could have ever expected.

"She's selfish too," he muttered quietly, but it was a half-hearted attempt to maintain his indifferent demeanor, because inside he felt like he was breaking.

A faint smile graced Eric's lips. "Yeah, she is. But it's a different selfish. When it's about people she cares for – people she loves – it's different. You know that."

Chuck nodded, and stared blankly at the wall, trying to quell all the thoughts and questions rustling through his mind.

Eric sat quietly, knowing Chuck needed time to digest. He observed as Chuck ran a hand through his hair, as he played with his sleeves, as he cursed silently, as he returned to staring aimlessly across the room. They sat there for quite some time, until Eric decided that Chuck had absorbed enough, and he would deal with it in his own way. Eric wouldn't push Chuck now.

"So," he questioned shakily, and grinned when Chuck's eyes snapped to meet his, "So the question is, what are you going to do?"

Chuck sighed. "That's why I'm here. I don't know how to approach it…unselfishly." Chuck added the last word to make sure Eric knew he understood.

Eric smiled appreciatively. "Well, I think you need to do two things. First, you need to talk to Nate."

"No." Chuck's eyes, which were seconds ago warm with anticipation, went cold.

Eric groaned. "Chuck…" He began, but was cut off.

"Why would I talk to him? He didn't even tell me. I had to find out on my own. I don't owe him anything." Chuck bit out angrily. He knew he hadn't exactly made himself available to talk, but Nate could have tried a lot damn harder. He had every right to be pissed.

Eric nodded. "You have every right to be pissed." (Chuck inwardly smirked – _see, Eric gets it_). "However, he's your best friend, Chuck. And you're about to steal his girlfriend."

"He stole my --!" And then Chuck stopped himself. His what. Not his girlfriend. (Not his _wife_, the voice in his head added, mockingly). His…nothing. She wasn't his anything. She tried to be. He wouldn't let her. "Shit. I…shit."

"Yeah," Eric agreed, "So, you need to talk to Nate," Eric glanced on Chuck, who didn't meet his eyes but nodded slightly, and then continued, "And then you need to talk to Blair. But probably not just talk to her. I'm thinking grand gesture; she'd like that. Like in a movie. You're going to have to be…persuasive. She won't fold easily. You know that." Chuck was nodding along as Eric spoke, "Don't go too over the top, though. Make it clear that this is about her. Tell her what she means to you, the truth. Don't fuck it up."

Chuck actually laughed at that. "Eric, don't tell me I've finally corrupted you?"

"Getting there, getting there," Eric laughed with him, enjoying the lightness in both of their tones of voice.

"So grand gestures, huh? Flowers didn't go so well for me last time…" Chuck trailed off, darkening slightly but still smirking.

Eric nodded in agreement. "So no flowers, then. We'll figure that out later. Step one: Nate."

"Fine. But I'm going after her, regardless of what he says," Chuck said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Fair enough," Eric laughed, proud that he had gotten Chuck to agree. "So…we'll talk again after you go chat with Nate?"

"Wait, you mean now?" Chuck blanched. He wasn't ready now. What would he even say?

"Well…yeah? When else? I mean, the sooner the better, right?" Eric raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Chuck groaned.

"I don't want to see him."

"Then call him."

"Now?"

"Now."

Chuck searched through his pockets deliberately, then sighed dramatically: "Seems I've misplaced my phone. How unfortunate…"

Eric gave Chuck a pointed look, and Chuck rolled his eyes. "Was it even a little convincing?" He asked while removing his phone from his back pocket, and beginning to punch in the numbers (Nathanial had been deleted from speed dial moments after Chuck found his jacket at Blair's).

"Not at all," Eric laughed, drumming his fingers patiently against the desk as Chuck put the phone on speaker and placed it on the desk.

Ring.

"Wait, Chuck, is this a good idea?" Eric asked, suddenly panicked that they hadn't gone over what exactly needed to be said.

Ring.

"It was your idea," Chuck hissed, shushing Eric as he eyed the phone apprehensively.

Ring.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean –"

"_Hello?"_ Eric stilled as he heard Nate's nervous greeting, and Chuck glared at the phone bitterly.

"_Chuck? Chuck, is that you?"_ Nate sounded worried now, but Chuck remained impassive. _"Chuck, come on man, I wanted to tell you…look, if you'd let me explain…"_

"Here's the deal, Nathanial," Chuck spit out venomously, causing Eric to jump and Nate to hold his breath in panic, "I have in no way forgiven you for this."

Eric shook his head violently at Chuck, attempting to indicate that this was not how the conversation should go, but Chuck ignored him and waited to hear a reply.

"_Chuck, come on. I mean, I know this can't be easy for you, but can you just try to understand where I'm coming from?"_ Nate pleaded, desperate to have his friend's approval, desperate not to lose him again.

Chuck sighed. "I understand where you're coming from, Nathanial. I understand it far too well. And that's why I'm calling." Eric smiled softly at Chuck, appreciating his slight change in demeanor and praying it lasted.

Chuck could practically feel Nate's confusion through the telephone. _"Okay. So, wait. Why are you calling?"_

"Blair." Chuck breathed.

"_Look, Chuck, I know –"_ Chuck cut him off.

"I feel that, as your up-until-recently best friend, I should tell you I'm not giving up on her. I'm going after her. I have to. I just wanted you to know." Chuck was ready to hang up the phone, but Nate spoke too quickly.

"_Are you sure that's a good idea? You can't just chase her because I have her now. You can't play with her like this anymore."_ Nate's voice sounded rough and protective, but not exactly surprised.

"Do you really think this is about you, Nathanial? Please," Chuck scoffed.

"_Well then what's it about? Because a few weeks ago you couldn't pull your shit together well enough to even contemplate Blair, but now suddenly, because she's taken, because I'm with her, you want her again? I mean, what am I supposed to think?"_

"Think whatever you want, I don't really give a fuck. But I have _never_ stopped wanting her," Chuck snarled into the phone. "Look, you've been warned, you know where my head's at. I thought I at least owed you that. Now, I'm done."

But before Chuck could hang up the phone, Eric grabbed it and held it out of reach, waiting for Nate's response.

"_Chuck? Are you still there?" _Chuck didn't speak (nor did Eric) but Nate continued, _"Look, I know I screwed up. I handled this all wrong. I don't even know what I'm doing – what we're doing – but I do know that she seems happier, at least a little. And Chuck, it's not fair of you to do this to her, not unless you…"_ Nate trailed off, because he was unsure if Chuck was even there, but also because he was afraid of Chuck's reaction if he were to say the words that were forming in his lips.

"Not unless I what?" Chuck asked flatly. "Not unless I love her?"

Nate and Eric both inhaled sharply. Eric broke into a grin, but Chuck's face remained cold.

"_Do you?"_ Nate asked in a half whisper.

"Yes." And with that, Chuck snatched the phone from Eric's hands and hung it up. He looked sharply at Eric. "Well?"

Eric merely nodded, still smiling. Chuck attempted to maintain his stony glare, but as the seconds passed he could feel the corners of his mouth begin to twitch. Before he could stop himself, a small chuckle erupted from his throat, which mixed with Eric's boyish laughter, both boys releasing the tension the phone call had caused.

Eric reached out and patted Chuck's arm. "I'm proud of you," he said, still laughing, and Chuck just smiled, feeling better than he had in a long time. Neither boy noticed when Serena appeared at the door, peering at them quizzically.

She cleared her throat, and they both looked up at her, Eric still smiling and Chuck returning to his signature smirk. "What're you two so happy about?" she asked, leaning into the room slightly as she glanced from brother to stepbrother and back.

"Eric's just helping me out with a proposition," Chuck shrugged simply as he turned to face Serena more fully.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of proposition? Eric, is he trying to give you anything illegal?"

Eric laughed, "No, no, nothing illegal. At least not yet," Eric plastered a look of faux-innocence on his face, and Chuck smirked at that because it really would have made Blair proud.

"Well, then what is this proposition?" Serena asked, genuinely curious.

"Is it so hard to believe that I would need help with something perfectly legal?" Chuck questioned smoothly.

"Yes!" Serena and Eric chorused, and Chuck shot Eric a glare.

"You're supposed to be helping me!"

"I am!" Eric defended, "I'm just saying, I was surprised at first…"

Serena's laughter intensified as Chuck grabbed a pen off the desk and threw it at Eric's head. Eric dodged it easily and smirked at Chuck, who couldn't help but smile back.

Serena cleared her throat. "So seriously, what is this," she gestured between the two boys, "all about?"

"Chuck just needed some guidance. And because I am easily the most perceptive and trustworthy person he knows, he came to me," Eric said smugly.

"I really am rubbing off on you," Chuck muttered, grinning, and Serena rolled her eyes.

"You two are hopeless," Serena called as she turned to leave. She paused, and turned back, sighing. "Look, I thought you should know that Blair's coming over tonight. She's been avoiding this place – and therefore me – since…well…yeah," Serena trailed off and her eyes focused on Chuck's wide-eyed expression, so she completely missed Eric's excited grin.

"So just," she continued, glancing at the ground, "I don't know…just…um, just FYI?" Serena finished lamely. She didn't know how to ask Chuck to stay out of the way…the whole thing just seemed so wrong. Even more wrong than the idea of Blair and Chuck together had seemed to her up until recently. And while she knew it was terrible, and probably a betrayal to her best friend, part of her wanted Chuck to fight for Blair…

Serena looked back up to witness Chuck and Eric exchange meaningful glances, and then they both turned to face Serena with matching fake smiles (or fake smirks, in Chuck's case).

"Well, thanks for the warning, sis," Chuck drawled.

Serena raised an eyebrow at Eric quizzically, but he just shrugged it off, giving her a little wave.

She looked to Chuck for some sort of hint, but his smirk was still firmly in place. "Seriously, you two are freaking me out," Serena grumbled as she finally exited Eric's room.

Chuck exhaled slowly as he watched the blonde leave, and turn back to his stepbrother nervously. "So…she's coming."

Eric was back to grinning. "Pretty good timing, huh?" He mused.

"Depends on how you look at it…" Chuck mumbled, as Eric laughed and grabbed his notebook.

"So what we need now," he announced, quirking an eyebrow at Chuck dramatically, "is a plan." He waved his hands around for emphasis.

Chuck snorted. "Eric…you are such a dork."

"Oh, I know."

"Just making sure."

* * *

**Note Again:** Okay...so I really _really_ tried to go about getting them together, I mean obviously - she's coming tonight!! They need a plan! Something should be happening! But I just cannot get a good idea into my head, and I'm afraid to churn out something lame and ruin the story. So...if I'm hit with inspiration, I will definitely update this. If not, I'll live it up to your imagination!! :)


End file.
